


beauty of a disaster (calls for me)

by WithYourRhythm



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crack, Everybody Lives, F/F, First Meetings, TW:Big Disaster, apparently, cursing, seriously, that you should run without looking back, this will end up with such a chaos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithYourRhythm/pseuds/WithYourRhythm
Summary: The ninken lets out a whine as if those words are worse than death.





	beauty of a disaster (calls for me)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my amusement during my exam week, and it's kinda trash, but, well.

The smile she gets as a response is wild, with too many teeth showing to be considered as friendly, and truly _beautiful,_  nothing like the ugly snarl she had, full of rage, when she was fighting against Obito with her. Konan feels his breath catch in her throat, because this is-

 

“Good job, sweetcheeks!”

 

Hidan chokes behind her, Kisame lets out a booming laugh, Deidara squeaks as if he expects the world explode, not because of his own art but because of Konan's anger, but instead, Konan’s lips quirk upwards for a second.

 

“You did a good job too,” Konan brushes her slightly messed up purple hair away from her eyes. “Mutt.” She adds with a sparkle of amusement.

 

The man behind the Konoha-nin sighs, shaking his head as if he had knew this would happen even before the fight began, and crosses his arms over his chest, the light buzzing of his insects decreasing. The giant ninken beside him huffs, his tail swinging wildly once, twice, then stopping.

 

The Inuzuka stares at Konan with judging eyes, taking her appearance and Akatsuki robes in. Then, a spark of interest lights up her eyes and she barks out a laugh, her chakra shining with mirth. “Hah! You heard that, Kuromaru? We found a nice bitch for ourselves to tame!”

 

The ninken lets out a whine as if those words are worse than death.

 

A soundless landing, raising no dust, draws Konan's attention immediately, but the sigh copy-nin lets out the second his feet touch to the ground makes her relax. That, and the fact that there are three more Akatsuki members behind her, even though they are choking on their own tongue. The man's slack pose helps a little too.

 

The copy-nin massages the bridge of his nose, “I leave for an hour, you find the Akatsuki, and get a date from one of them?” He huffs, “This is too much, even for _you_ , Tsume.” He bites out, sounding like he's both tired and suffering.

 

Konan ignores the slap Kisame unleashes to Hidan's back as the white-haired man screeches with a loud “What?”, and smiles slightly, “I'm free around seven today.”

 

Tsume's smirk tells Konan all she has to know, but she still adds, “I’ll pick you up. We can go to graveyard.”

 

She turns back, catches Deidara as he throws himself to the ground, signals Kisame to haul Hidan up to his shoulder, and lets the wind pick her up, scattering to papers and lifting her companions with her.

 

Kakashi coughs with the rising dust, “Is she joking?”

 

Tsume looks at the papers that are flying around with the air, and sighs dreamily, “This turned out even better than I could ever hope.”

 

Shibi turns his head to her, his sunglasses shining under the sun, “How so?”

 

A vicious smile spreads over her face, “She had a really nice ass.”

 

Kakashi groans from the sidelines.


End file.
